


Undercover

by whomii2



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our team go undercover.  Some are better at not attracting too much attention than others...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> older fic posted here

They had determined that their latest Number was a victim, as his spouse had taken out a contract on his life in order to inherit his money. They also decided that the charity event the Number was attending that evening was the most likely time for the hit to go down. It was a costume ball, so the hit man would be able to get close to the target while in disguise. Since they had no idea what the hit man looked like, it was decided they would all go undercover at the event, circulating near the Number and keeping an eye out for anyone suspicious. Hopefully they would be able to spot the hit man making his move in time to prevent it.

They arranged to meet before the event so Finch could distribute the tickets to the ball, which he had obtained after making a sizable donation to the charity. As usual, Finch was first to arrive at the rendezvous. John came next, smirking at the smaller man in his white lab coat and stethoscope. “Mad Scientist?” “Doctor” Finch replied with a scowl. Eyeing Reese’s fatigues (were those grenades real?) he snarked back “GI Joe?” Their banter was interrupted by Carter’s arrival. Reese raised an eyebrow at her police officer’s uniform, while Finch commented dryly “Glad to see you put forth such an effort, Detective” Carter snorted “Like you guys went all out.” 

They loitered on the corner while waiting for Fusco, ignoring each other and trying (and failing) to look inconspicuous. Then Fusco made his rather dramatic entrance. Finch’s eyes bugged out behind his glasses and Carter’s jaw dropped in astonishment. John sputtered for a moment before finally gasping out “Fusco, you’re….a Teletubby?” 

“It was the only costume in my size” Fusco grumped, his red face contrasting horribly with his purple outfit.

“I don’t even want to speculate where he has concealed his badge and gun” Finch muttered to himself.


End file.
